It's Beautiful After The End
by CutsAndStitches
Summary: Songfic. It's Beautiful After The End - We The Kings. After Voldemort's defeat, Harry doesn't know what to do with himself. Watching a sunset, he realises how much he misses Luna. He is then both surprised and overwhelmed when she joins his side.


_A/N: I've never wrote a songfic before, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Also, I really want to write something, but I haven't had chance-_- And since I have limited time, this will give me time to write something.. Yay:3_

_Song: It's Beautiful After The End - We The Kings _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The sun dies out tomorrow, tell me where will you be,<br>side by side we'll watch the end, our hands held together.**_

__Harry stood the edge of the hill, staring out into the sunset. Voldemort had been defeated, and now, he had no idea what to do with himself. Everything seemed to have lost it's meaning, everything apart from that one beautiful girl that everyone believed in be a loony. But he knew better. He saw the true beauty and intelligence of Luna Lovegood, and right at this moment, he missed her quirkiness. He missed her. She was the only one that he could really connect to. She was the only one that had really felt his pain, and never failed to help him understand things or cheer him up.

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" A dreamy voice spoke behind him. "I've always wanted to fully watch it, but I always miss it."

"Luna!" Harry beamed, turning to face her. "Tomorrow..."

"Yes... We could." Luna's distant sounding voice softly spoke over his, before he even had chance to finish his sentence.

"How did you-"

"Know? Oh, the _'s told me, silly."

Harry grinned. Even if he didn't believe in the creatures Luna spoke of, he still enjoyed hearing about them and how they had an effect on human's lives.

"We can stand side by side, and watch the day end together." She whispered softly, a small smile playing on her lips.

_**I'll take this one step closer if you will follow me,**_  
><strong><em>Yeah, we will see tomorrow, yeah, we will see tomorrow.<br>Our silhouettes will follow closer, ready to ascend_**  
><strong><em>Yeah, we could be ripped apart from all of this, Girl, from all of this.<em>**

Harry climbed to his feet, and took a step down the hill, hoping Luna would follow him. From the look on her face, she seemed far away, but still, she seemed to slowly follow him. Behind him, she reached her hand out, wanting to take his in hers. Of course, she'd never let him see this; he'd think she was mad. Instead, she glanced at their shadows, cast by the setting sun, and realised how close they were. If only the shadows portrayed truth. But unlike them, the shadows were facing up the hill, as though they were making their way up it, to a brighter future, as they were heading into darkness where shadows no longer exist. But that couldn't be possible. The end had already passed.

**_And our last effort was always knocked off course,_**  
><strong><em>To prove that we're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>and that we have a silver screen image of ourselves,<em>**  
><strong><em>This picture shows that we're still here.<em>**

Harry thought back to the last time he'd tried to make an effort to show Luna his feelings. It hadn't been at the smartest time, but he still wished that something could have happened between them, that she cared about him, the way he did about her. This had swayed his feelings, made him push them away and throw them off course. He'd tried to replace them with his feelings for Ginny, but eventually, things find their way back, as did Harry's ever-growing feelings for the dreamy grey-eyed blonde only metres behind him.

The metres between them lessened as they came closer to the waters edge, and Harry stopped, staring into the lake. He'd could see the two of them, stood only inches apart, and together, they looked perfect. Or that's what Harry wished, told himself and hoped inside his head. If only he could prove to Luna how much he cared for her, how much he loved her.

Luna watched Harry carefully, wondering what was on his mind. It had been a while since he'd spoke a word, and Luna was concerned that something was wrong. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing left it. Instead, she stared at their reflection in the lake. A picture showing that they were both stood motionlessly here, swimming in their own thoughts.

**_Our hands are held together,_**  
><strong><em>We're in for the long road ahead<em>**  
><strong><em>It's you and me and no one else dear.<em>**

Taking a deep breath, Harry uncurled his fingers and stretched them out. He flinched slightly when they met Luna's soft, warm hands and he wrapped his fingers around one. She stiffened slightly, but relaxed within seconds which reassured Harry. He knew that if he was to convince Luna to ever return his feelings, or ever be with her, they'd be in for a long, tough journey. And it wasn't because of who she was. Well, it was a little bit, but mostly, it was because of who he was: the chosen one. The chosen one had fulfilled his duties and defeated Lord Voldemort. Not only that, he was the boy who lived, but would never have a normal wizard life. He was a celebrity that would not easily be forgotten, and Harry didn't wish to gift this curse upon Luna; she didn't deserve to be cursed that way. But he couldn't ignore his feelings. He wanted it to be him and her forever, with no-one else.

Harry turned to look at Luna. He knew he had to tell her before it was too late, before he lost her forever.

"Luna... I... " But he couldn't bring himself to say it. The words choke up inside of him, and he couldn't force them out. He didn't want to ruin her life, like his hand been ruined by pressure, the struggle to survive and the press.

Luna slowly turned to face him, her grey eyes filled with tears. Her face wasn't holding it's usual quirkiness or dreaminess and it had turned pale. Harry didn't know what was wrong, or why she was upset, but he hated seeing her like this. And seeing her like this, he could only think of how awful it must have been for her father to see her when her mother had died. Wanting to comfort the girl he loved, Harry uncurled his hand from around her, and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her face with one of his hands.

"I... I love you, Harry." She breathed. Harry's heart skipped a beat. What did she just say? Luna pulled away from Harry, staring into his eyes. He was clearly confused about something, but she couldn't determine what. This filled her with worry and more tears splashed down her face. Without thinking, Harry leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers, not caring whether her reaction would be positive or not. The action brought her tears to a halt, and he was surprised to find her gently kissing him back. And to his surprise, or maybe not that much, her lips tasted like pudding.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What did you think? It wasn't too rushed was it? Do you think they were too open about their feelings at the end? Please tell me what you think._


End file.
